


La gótica culona de mis sueños

by MyHusbandDied



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa AU, F/M, Fluff, OC, Rayita, Romance, gundham con maquillaje, gótica culona, references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHusbandDied/pseuds/MyHusbandDied
Summary: Tú eres el talento definitivo de pintacaritas y maquillaje, estas nerviosa porque vas a empezar tu año en Pico de Esperanza y no sabes lo que te espera al entrar. Pero de repente, algo te trepó la pierna, y ese algo cambiaría tu vida para siempre.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Kudos: 3





	La gótica culona de mis sueños

P.O.V. (tu nombre)  
Estoy muy nerviosa, hoy es mi primer día en la escuela Pico de Esperanza y la verdad no se qué es lo que me espera. ¿Lograré tener amigos? ¿Lograré tener un buen año? Yo espero que si. Recuerdo cuando me dijeron que había sido elegida una estudiante en esta preparatoria tan prestigiosa, donde te gradúas y tienes tu vida prácticamente hecha. Ese día llegó un hombre rubio con barba y una fedora, parecía bastante amable, pero en cuanto me dijo lo que deparaba mi futuro no pude dejar de pensar en la escuela. El me comentó que era el scout de talentos, y se dio cuenta a través de mis videos de youtube y Tik Tok que yo poseía el talento definitivo de pintacaritas y maquillaje, un talento muy extraordinario. Tras hablar con mis papás, él se retiró y me entregó un folder con varios papeles describiendo el proceso de inscripción para atender a Pico de Esperanza.

Eso pasó hace 5 meses, pero aún así no se me quitan los nervios y la emoción. Pero regresemos al presente. Ahora estoy en camino a la escuela y conforme voy llegando a la entrada aparecen más y más personas curiosas, yo creo que serán mis compañeros de talentos. Pero también hay personas con uniformes diferentes, escuché que ellos eran los grupos de reserva. Cuando al fín llegué a la entrada, quedé boquiabiertada por el tamaño de lo que será mi futuro hogar los próximos 3 años, era una estructura realmente imponente que sólo logró que me pusiera más nerviosa. Incluso sentí como si algo estuviera subiendo a mi pierna…¡¡ALGO ESTA SUBIENDO MI PIERNA!!

P.O.V. San-D

Desperté de mi camita tan calientita para darme cuenta que estábamos en movimiento. Mi cuidador estaba caminando, algo que no me molestaba, después de todo estoy muy acostumbrada a que él nos llevara a todas partes. Me asomé de mi camita para poder observar un nuevo panorama y descubrir que nos deparaba esta nueva etapa. Mi cuidador estaba muy nervioso anoche, comenzó a empacar todas sus pertenencias y las nuestras, especialmente muuuuchas semillas de girasol. Mis compañeros y yo estuvimos viendo cómo guardaba todo con mucho cuidado, después de todo él es una persona muy cuidadosa. Y luego hoy en la mañana cuando nos despertó para irse seguía bastante preocupado, creo que ese sentimiento viene de ser una persona bastante privada, siempre está con nosotros y le hacemos compañía, nos ha contado que no le parece atractivo pasar tiempo con las personas, pero yo estoy segura que si conoce a alguien agradable, logrará hacer amigos y yo creo que será más feliz. Mientras seguía observando afuera de mi camita miré a lo lejos a una joven bastante llamativa. Tenía en su cara muchos colores alegres que me llamaron mucho la atención. Mire hacia arriba para ver el rostro de mi cuidador esperando que también la haya visto, pero me di cuenta que eso no pasó. Así que decidí que lo iba a ayudar a hacer amigos para que ya no tuviera que estar solo nunca más. Me salí de mi camita y corrí hacia la joven, cuando llegué con ella empecé a trepar su pierna para hacer que me viera.

P.O.V. (tu nombre)

Estoy muy asustada, siento que algo me sube la pierna, pero cuando miré hacia abajo no vi nada. Solo siento muchas patitas adentro de mi chamarra pero no logro agarrar lo que sea que se haya subido. Tiré todas mis cosas para tratar de agarrar la cosa sospechosa, pero no se que es, ¡Estoy muy asustada! Esperen… siento algo muy calientito y suave en mi cachete, pero tengo miedo de mirar. Pero esa cosa suavecita se está acurrucando en la solapa de mi chamarra, como si estuviera buscando calor. A pesar de que tengo miedo, he decidido investigar que es, así que acerqué mi mano a mi cuello y tomé a la criatura misteriosa. Mientras alejo mi mano vi una colita y un cuerpo gordito… ¡Oh es un hámster! 

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás perdido, o eres perdida?

El hámster asintió a lo segundo. Entonces era una hembra y estaba perdida. Me resultó muy curioso que me pudiera entender, pero al mismo tiempo no me pareció extraño. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿De dónde eres?

La hámster sólo se me quedaba viendo, la acerqué a mi cara y sentí que se acurrucaba en mí otra vez. Cuando se separó se quedó viendo mis ojos, yo creo que le gustaba mi maquillaje de gótica culona inspirado en Sailor Fag (mi mei-cap artist favorito <3). Este consiste de una base morada con highlights rosas, una gema en mi lagrimal y un degradado a un azul índigo. Mis pestañas estaban pintadas de azul y enchinadas a la perfección. Creo que si entiendo un poco porque fui elegida por la escuela Pico de esperanza. La hámster salió de mis manos, caminó por mi brazo, llegó a mi cabeza y comenzó a escalar mi cabello hasta llegar a mi corona. Se sentó ahí, creo que no se moverá. 

-Bueno, puedes estar conmigo el día de hoy y mañana te ayudaré a buscar tu hogar.

La hámster hizo un sonido muy agudo, parecía que me estaba contestando. Una vez acordado eso, continué caminando hacia mi nuevo salón. Lo curioso es que con la presencia de la hámster me sentía mucho más tranquila que cuando llegué al campus. Tal vez este hámster tiene una habilidad de comfort, sería gracioso que fuera un ser con ese poder o algo así, pero claro que eso es imposible. Entré al edificio y me encontré con bastantes personas, al parecer hay una cantidad de talentos muy grande, algo que me brindaba mucha curiosidad por querer saber cuales eran y a qué personas les pertenecían. Saqué de mi mochila una hoja con las instrucciones para el primer día. Decía que tenía que dirigirme al segundo piso del edificio uno, este es el edificio que comparten todos los de primer grado. Llegué rápidamente al edificio y encontré mi salón fácilmente con la ayuda de las instrucciones las cuales eran sorprendentemente claras, otro beneficio de ir a una escuela tan prestigiosa como esta. Al entrar vi que había ya varias personas en el salón, entré y los saludé a todos presentándome como el talento definitivo de pinta caritas y maquillaje. Mientras me presentaba se me quedaron viendo, o más bien mi cabeza, fue entonces que recordé que tenía a la hámster. 

-A, ¿el hámster? La encontré en la mañana y voy a ayudarla a buscar su casa mañana. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe de dónde es o la han visto antes?  
-Eh…no. Pero, que bueno que la estas ayudando, si quieres yo también te puedo ayudar.  
-Ah gracias por la oferta… perdón ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Oh cierto, yo soy Mahiru Koizumi, el talento de la fotografía.  
-¡Mucho gusto Mahiru! Oye, que talento tan padre y artístico.  
-Muchas gracias, el tuyo también está muy bonito. Oye, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con unas fotografías? Tu maquillaje está increíble y se ve super fotografiable. 

Mientras seguíamos conversando, por la puerta del salón entró una mujer con cabello rojo y un delantal rosa. Parecía muy segura de si misma y su aura era muy amigable. Parecía ser una persona que siempre da todo de sí en lo que hace. Además tenía un olor muy reconfortante, cómo a mamá o tía cool. 

-¡Hóla chicos! Yo me llamo Chisa Yukisome y seré su maestra de salón durante este año. Veo que ustedes son los que llegan temprano. Esperaremos a sus compañeros un poco más en lo que llegan, pero mientras quiero que se presenten conmigo y con los demás para poder conocernos mejor.  
La maestra Chisa se nos quedó viendo con los ojos brillosos y llenos de esperanza, simplemente nos daba mucha confianza con su actitud. Después voltee a ver a los demás para ver si alguien se atrevería a presentarse primero, pero parecía que todos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Me iba a parar y empezar a presentarme, pero un compañero rubio con cara de Boss Baby se paró y se señaló con su pulgar mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Empezó a hablar con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Yo soy Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, y tengo el talento de Yakuza definitivo, así que no se atrevan a meterse nunca conmigo o se las verán con mi clan!

Cuando terminó se sentó y evitó mirarnos a los ojos. Después de él se paró una joven muy bonita de cabellos plateado y lentes. Ella estaba en el escritorio detrás de Fuyuhiko.

-Yo me llamo Peko Pekoyama y soy la espadachín definitivo. – Se quedó parada y se le quedó viendo a Fuyuhiko un momento, él la ignoraba. – Y no tengo nada que ver con Fuyuhiko.

Peko se sentó, y los demás nos quedamos un poco perplejos. A continuación se presentó Mahiru la fotografa definitiva, Hijoko Saionji la bailarina tradicional definitiva y Akane Owari, la gimnasta definitiva. Me preparé para presentarme, pero en eso llegaron el resto de mis compañeros al salón. Conforme entraban se empezaron a presentar. Primero entró Teruteru Hanamura el chef definitivo, luego Nekomaru Nidai el manejador de equipos definitivo, y el resto. Al final éramos 13 personas en el salón sin contar a Chisa.

-Bueno chicos al parecer nos faltan dos de sus compañeros para que seamos 15, originalmente este iba a ser un salón de 16 personas, pero por desgracia Sonia Nevermind la princesa definitiva se tuvo que quedar en su país debido a un terremoto que afectó la infraestructura. Tal vez pueda unirse después. Por ahora veo que faltan Nagito Komaeda y Gundh..

-¡Hóla! Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero me perdí admirando todas las personas esperanzadoras en el campus. Estoy muy emocionado por tener esta oportunidad y poder acercarme más a la esperanza. Por favor úsenme de cualquier manera para que puedan lograr sus maravillosos objetivos, en especial tú, esos ojos en verdad me dan esperanza. – dijo el joven mientras me apuntaba con su mano. Terminé sonrojándome un poco, la verdad estaba bastante guapo, aunque de seguro huele a sudor.

-¿Nagito Komaeda cierto? Me alegra que pudieras llegar a tiempo. Por favor toma asiento para poder empezar la clase. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿no viste a uno de tus compañeros por el campus? No quiero que llegue tarde a su primer día de clases.  
-No vi a nadie más cuando me dirigí al salón, creo que me hubiera dado cuenta de otra persona cargada de esperanza, así que no creo que venga. Después de todo la campana está a punto de sonar, tuve mucha suerte de llegar a tiempo.

Después de que dijo eso, la campana sonó marcando el tiempo límite de llegada. Al parecer ese otro compañero no llegará. Mientras Chisa se presentaba ante todos los demás la hámster bajó de mi cabeza y se acurrucó en mi cuello. Creo que tenía frío porque estaba temblando un poco. Mientras se acurrucaba, yo saqué un cuaderno para poder tomar notas de las reglas y el plan de estudios con el que vamos a trabajar en el año.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este fanfic. Cualquier crítica es aceptada. Espero hacer updates seguido. Muchas gracias por leer <3.


End file.
